


Stupid Together

by Deiohx



Series: Dragon Fish Heaven [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Am I a Furry?, Angst, But that doesn't really matter, Dragonborn (D&D), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Kisses, Lance is a tease, M/M, Original Character(s), Pirates, Size Difference, and dasher is a hermit, but i appriciate if you read it, but neither has lance, date, i wrote this for me and my friends, insecure Dasher, ive never fucked a dragonborn and it shows, lance is a rouge, merfolk, merfolk erectus, virgin Dasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiohx/pseuds/Deiohx
Summary: Dasher had used all morning to work up the courage for this conversation. His thumbs drew small circles into Lance’s hips. “ Well, I’ve been thinking.. “ He started. The fins on Lance’s head moved up ever so slightly, showing Lance was both listening and interested in what Dasher had to say, “ Yeah?”.Dasher looked back over at the cutting board as he blushed “ I've been thinking that maybe.. We should take our relationship to the next step?” He suggested carefully....or,Dasher wants to take his relationship with Lance to the next level, but he's worried about his size
Relationships: Lance Mcloverboy/Dasher
Series: Dragon Fish Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962607
Kudos: 5





	Stupid Together

**Author's Note:**

> If you chose to read this, I thank you, and I'm sorry.  
> also, if you like to see their character designs, you can find some artwork on my instagram account prof.dumbass. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The knife cut fast over the carrots, slicing them to small pieces before being pushed down in the pot over the fire, to join the other ingredients. Dasher couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Lance was mesmerizing to watch, the look in his eyes as he concentrated, the way Lance’s fins moved and tilted. The pots and pans hung from the wall and swayed as the boat rocked along with the waves. If you didn’t pay attention you would get a bad knock to the head. Dasher was careful, holding a hand up to stop anything from hitting his head as he made his way closer to Lance.

Dasher had realized early on in their relationship, that Lance was, to put it simple, tiny. Dasher wasn’t too aware about races and their appearances, but compared to Lance's fellow merfolk, Lance was incredibly small. Only being about 173 cms tall, and a body so slender and thin, made Lance seem so fragile to him. 

Dasher was more than aware that Lance could look out for himself just fine, he’d seen lance break a man’s shin, steal and stab multiple men. But that didn’t ease Dasher’s worries of accidentally hurting the merfolk. Dasher would always try and protect Lance, even if he didn’t need his help. But there’s a difference between protecting someone from a foe, and protecting someone from one self. 

Dasher carefully placed his hand on the back of Lance’s waist. He could probably break Lance’s spine with only one hand, and that thought only made Dasher more uncomfortable. It would probably be easy too. Like breaking a twig.

Lance smiled and leaned into the touch “ Hey you~” He looked over his shoulder, the knife stopping it’s slaughter of vegetables. “Move that hand a little lower and dinner won’t be ready till midnight~” He purred at the dragonborn. Lance loved to make Dasher flustered, even though it was too easy sometimes.

“ Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your work” He said, but didn’t move his hand away. Lance chuckled “You’re not, I’m just pulling your leg”.

Lance laid the knife down and turned to face Dasher, laying his arms over his shoulders “What can I do for you today~”.

Dasher laid his other hand on Lance’s waist, his fingers touching around Lance's thin waist. He knew Lance loved physical contact, something Dasher was still getting used to. Which was somewhat what Dasher wanted to talk about. Being physical together.

The two of them had been together for a few months, but so far they had only kissed, mostly for Dasher’s sake. He knew Lance had a lot of experience in terms of sex, some might say he had too much experience. 

Dasher didn’t care about Lance’s past lovers, but it did worry him if Dasher would even be enough to satisfy him. Dasher had no idea what sex even consisted of. He knew the basics of it, the purpose of it. but the supposed ‘fun’ part of it, was alien to him. The way Lance enjoyed it was unexplored territory for him. 

Dasher had used all morning to work up the courage for this conversation. His thumbs drew small circles into Lance’s hips. “ Well, I’ve been thinking.. “ He started. The fins on Lance’s head moved up ever so slightly, showing Lance was both listening and interested in what Dasher had to say, “ Yeah?”.

Dasher looked back over at the cutting board as he blushed “ I've been thinking that maybe.. We should take our relationship to the next step?” He suggested carefully. Dasher might have been the biggest crew member, but he felt incredibly small with that question up and floating in the air. 

Lance blushed and smiled, clearly flustered as well “ are you sure?” he asked. Of all things, Lance hadn’t expected Dasher to suggest that. Dasher nodded “Yes, I'm sure”. Lance chuckled and kissed Dasher’s snout “ Alright then~”. He let go of Dasher and returned back to his work, starting to slice the next poor carrot. Dasher just watched him, feeling a bit more nervous. 

“ When should we..” Dasher trailed off, but Lance seemed to pick up on what he was asking. “ How about next time we dock? I can talk to Storm about letting us leave for a night. We could find a nice inn?” he suggested. Dasher didn’t know how comfortable he was with involving their captain in this. But it did sound better to have his first time in a bed rather than a hammock. 

Dasher nodded slightly “ alright. sounds good to me”

……………….

It was fairly easy to convince Storm about letting them leave for a night. She honestly didn’t care where they slept, as long as they were back on the ship before they took off. Dasher was happy she didn’t ask why they wanted to leave for the night. He was rather sure he would have thrown himself off the ship to avoid telling her. 

The Inn wasn’t exactly what Dasher had pictured. He was a bit ashamed to admit he had imagined it to be something like a whorehouse. But it was rather nice, simple and seemed to be like any other inn he had ever visited. 

The main floor was crowded, full of drunks and travellers like them, most of them seemed to be either sea elves or other merfolks like Lance. The room was lit up by candles, dim lights and a fireplace. The room was filled with music, barely breaking through the wall of vices talking. The food on the tables seemed alright as well. 

Lance walked up to the bar keeper, Dasher right behind him. Lance leaned over the bar slightly and smiled to the man “good evening, we’d like a room for the night please”. The man looked up from the glass he had been cleaning with a towel and raised a brow as he looked between Dasher and Lance. 

“No” the man said simply. Lance lost his smile “ I’m sorry?”. The man sighed, clearly not in the mood to start a fight “No. I'm not giving you a room. this isn’t that kind of establishment”. the man put the glass down “ Take your business elsewhere”.

Lance felt his eye twitch. this wasn’t the first time he’d been denied a room, and he knew exactly why. “On what ground? you can’t just turn a customer away without a reason”. He wanted him to say it. The man crossed his arms “ Yes I can. I’m not letting someone like you turn this into a place for prostitutes to do their work”. 

If looks could kill, the barkeeper would be halfway to valhalla by now. Lance’s fins went down as he glared at the man “ I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!” he yelled, making most of the room look at them. Dasher took Lance’s hand, Lance held on tight. If there was one thing he despised, it was that god awful word. Dasher's voice was calming as he spoke “ It’s alright Lance, let’s just go”. 

Lance took a deep breath, being close to ripping the barkeeper’s throat out, but managed to control himself. This was supposed to be a special night for them. most of the people in the room returned to their conversations

An older woman walked over, she seemed to be a sea elf. She looked at the barkeeper and asked stern “What’s going on here?”. she didn’t seem too pleased about Lance’s outburst. The barkeeper was about to answer, but Lance got there first. “Your employee disrespected me and called me a prostitute, when all I did was ask for a room for me and my companion” he said, still holding Dasher’s hand and placing his free hand on his hip. 

The woman looked between Dasher and Lance, choosing her next words very carefully “And you’re not?”. Lance frowned, his free hand moving up and down as he referred to himself “No! Does it look like I sell myself on the street?” he looked at Dasher. 

Dasher shook his head, letting Lance run the show. “ Of course not, love”. Lance turned back to the woman “ It’s pretty clear we’re not welcome here. And trust me, I will tell people about this” he threatened and turned to walk out. 

“Wait” the woman stopped him. Lance stood still as he waited for the woman to play right into his hand. “We can get you a room, half price as an apology?” She offered. Lance grinned wide before turning to look over his shoulder “ Add a free meal too and we’ll keep our mouths shut”.

The barkeeper frowned “No, that’s too much” he crossed his arms. Lance pointed at him “ excuse me but you called me a whore. Do you have any idea how offensive that is to me? or to my partner here?” he asked. 

The woman sighed and rubbed her temple “ just give them the meal, Charlie”, and then she left. Lance was too smug for his own good. The barkeeper went to get them a key for a room. 

Lance suggested they ate dinner before going to their room, making it a real ‘date’ as Lance put it. That, and to save the mood before moving on to the main event. They sat in the corner of the room, chatting and laughing. “How did you know that would work?” Dasher smiled as he dug into the meat on his plate. 

Lance laid a dramatic hand over his heart “The fact you don’t believe in my acting skills hurt me deeply” he then broke into giggles as he took his glass “ There's a reason i’ve never slept on the street”. 

Dasher nodded and chuckled “ You are truly one of a kind, Lance”. Lance smirked, his boot gently rubbing against the side of Dasher’s leg “ I sure am~”. Dasher blushed slightly. 

Lance leaned his head in his hand, tilting his fins down in a playful way “ Are you nervous about tonight?”. Dasher swallowed his food and nodded a bit “ yeah, kind of. Is that bad?” he asked. 

Lance shook his head “ not at all. But don’t worry, it’ll be fun” he smiled genuine to Dasher. The kind that always seemed to make Dasher weak in the knees. Lance moved his leg away again, sitting up properly to continue eating. 

“Let’s change the conversation” Lance suggested “when did you first realize you were in love with me?” he grinned and pointed his fork at the dragonborn. Dasher huffed a smile “ why do you wanna talk about that?” he asked. Lance chewed on a piece of chicken and pushed the potatoes around “ because it’s romantic, duh”. 

Dasher chuckled and thought “ Alright, but you go first”. Lance pouted “ No fair, but okay” he said. He gently tapped his finger on his chin “ hmmmmm.. I think the moment I fell in love was when” Lance drew out a pause “you tried to talk me into staying on the ship.” he smiled “ you said I was better than seducing and stealing. It was the push I needed”.

Dasher smiled “ and I meant every word”. Lance thrummed on the table like an excited child “ now it’s your turn”. Dasher smiled fondly and rubbed his neck “ Alright. Well, if I have to be completely honest, I think the first spark happened when I saw you kick that guard in shin while you were handcuffed”. 

The look on Lance’s face was almost too good to be true, he looked so confused and disappointed. “ That's seriously the moment you fell for me? Aw man“ he leaned his head back in his hand “ Can’t we change it?”. 

Dasher laughed and shook his head “ Nope”. Lance pouted “ Fine” 

The merfolk reached across the table and held the dragonborn’s hand. Dasher smiled “ I have a question”. Lance’s fins peaked up slightly at that “ oh? what?”. 

“What do you like most about me?” he asked. Lance’s face broke out in a giggle “ All of you. But, if I have to pick one thing” Lance hummed “ I really like your honesty. You’d never lie to me or laugh at me, and I love that”. 

Dasher stroked his thumb over Lance’s hand “ I really love.. “ Dasher didn’t really know how to end that sentence. There was so much about Lance he adored. The way he talked, the way he moved, how dramatic he could be and so much more. Dasher didn’t know what he should pick. “ Your scales..”.

Lance raised an eyebrow “ my scales?”. Dasher blushed madly “ um, yeah. Your scales. They’re really.. pretty” he said flustered and looked down at Lance’s hand in his own “ they’re so pretty, just like you”.

Dasher rubbed his neck “ sorry. That sounds so shallow. It’s just such a hard question to answer”. Lance laughed, a wide smile on his face “ It was your question” he said between the giggles and laughs. 

Dasher smiled fondly “ I love your smile”. Lance blushed madly, his laughter quieting down. “Seeing your smile always brightens up my day, you don’t even know how much”. 

Lance locked hands with Dasher, his thumb running over one of the scars that peaked out from under his glove “ You make me so happy, it’s stupid” he said. 

Dasher smiled and took his glass with his free hand, raising it over the table “Then let’s be stupid together”. 

Lance took his own glass and tapped it against Dasher’s, a love struck smile on his lips “Stupid together~”

……………….

Their room was pretty good, nothing fancy, but it was clean and warm. Lance walked in first. He noticed the candles on some of the tables and grinned. They were most likely meant for reading light. Lance grabbed a match and started to light them.

Dasher watched Lance move around the room with the match “ what are you doing?” He asked. Lance chuckled as he blew out the match after lighting the last candle, and waved it till the smoke disappeared “ just making it a bit more romantic”.

Dasher locked the door, not really too happy about the idea of someone walking in on them. He looked back at Lance, and realized he didn’t really know what to do next. Was this the part where he took his clothes off? Or should he undress Lance first? Or was either of those too soon?

Lance sashayed his way back over to Dasher, his arms coming up to rest on Dasher’s shoulders. The merfolk tiptoed as he leaned up to kiss him, Dasher placed his hands on Lance’s hips and bent down to make the kiss easier for Lance. 

The yellow scarf around Dasher’s neck was the first to go, sliding down onto the floor. Dasher fumbled while trying to loosen the red scarf belt around Lance’s waist, trying hard not to ruin it by making any holes with his claws. Eventually that too ended on the floor. 

Lance took the metal shoulder plates off Dasher next, they hit the floor with a clang. Holding onto the chest of Dasher’s tunic, Lance led him over to the bed. The kiss was only broken for a brief moment as Lance pulled his own shirt off. 

Dasher watched as Lance took off his jewelry, taking the time to really look at Lance. The gentle curves and smooth skin, ready for any touch Dasher would give him.  
Dasher was completely flustered, taking in every detail of Lance’s body. He’d seen Lance naked before, god knew Lance wasn’t shy of showing off what the gods gave him. But it didn’t change the fact Dasher was still sweating and blushing like a mad man. 

Lance reached behind his neck to take off his necklaces. It occured to Dasher in that moment, he had never seen Lance without them before. He knew how important Lance’s jewelry was to him. The merfolk didn’t even take it off to go swimming. It warmed Dasher’s heart in an odd way because of that. In that small gesture, a Lance showed how much he trusted Dasher. Lance smiled as he saw Dasher stare “See something you like, Dashy boy?”

Dasher took a shaky breath “sorry I um.. I don’t know where to put my hands..” He looked away. Lance’s smile turned into a smug grin “on me would probably be best~”. 

Lance should really stop teasing him, but seeing how red, or rather purple, the dragonborn could get was just too adorable not to. Lance kicked off his boots before he reached up and kissed Dasher again, short and sweet, before he said “ I love you”. 

The kiss helped calm Dasher’s nerves a bit. He growled back a soft “ I love you too”, before he kissed Lance again. It took another few minutes of fumbling with the clothes and getting on the bed, before they were both completely naked. 

Lance was sitting in Dasher’s lap, pressed against Dasher’s bare chest by strong hands. Dasher tried his best to stop his hands from shaking. But then the claws dug into Lance’s skin a bit too hard. Lance gasped and pulled back slightly “ ow, watch the claws” he said under his breath, before he kissed Dasher’s neck.

“ o-oh, I’m sorry” Dasher stuttered and loosen his grip “ does it hurt?” He asked worried. Lance shook his head “ no, it’s fine” he said before kissing Dasher again. Worries and thoughts started to fill Dasher’s head. What if Dasher hurted him? What if Dasher did something wrong? What if he broke something? What if he crushed Lance?.

Dasher was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize Lance pushed Dasher down onto the bed “ how do you want me?~”. Dasher blinked, trying to put the pieces together “huh?”. His throat felt so dry. 

Lance’s hands laid on his chest, fingers lightly tracing the firm muscles. “How do you want me? I could ride you?” he suggested. Dasher’s hands gripped the sheet under him “um.. W-what is most comfortable?” he asked. What would riding even incline??. 

Lance smiled “ well, I guess the more traditional way would be most comfortable? for me at least”. That was all Dasher really cared about, making Lance feel as comfortable as possible. Lance’s fins tilted slightly “everything okay?”.

Dasher nodded a bit too quick for Lance’s liking “Yep. Everything is fine” he said “what is the traditional way like?”. Lance looked over him for a moment, before moving off Dasher’s lap and pulling the Dragonborn over him, Lance’s white hair hitting the pillow by the headboard. “Like this” he smiled. 

Dasher gulped as he looked down at Lance, his hands holding him up so he didn’t crush his lover. He looked so beautiful underneath him, white hair framing his dark eyes, looking so gentle and lovingly back at him. Smooth skin ready to be touched and bruised. Lance was the most gorgeous person Dasher had ever seen. He said it before and he’d say it again. 

But right now, all Dasher could see was how fragile Lance was. Like a porcelain figure Dasher would accidently break if he wasn’t careful.

A high ringing sound started to cloud his mind, he couldn’t make himself move, all the worst scenarios started to play in his mind, one right after the other. Lance’s voice was what snapped him out of it. 

Lance frowned “ Dash? Are you okay?”, his voice was filled with concern. Dasher just nodded as he looked down at Lance, his voice breaking slightly “ yeah..”.

Lance put a hand on Dasher’s cheek and moved to sit up slightly, Dasher moved back to let him. 

“ you’re not okay. Are you?” 

It was a statement. One Lance knew was true, and one Dasher wouldn’t admit. 

Dasher closed his eyes, focusing on the gentle touch of Lance’s thumb stroking his cheek “... I’m sorry..”. 

Lance smiled “ Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault”. He moved over to hand Dasher the blanket next to them, in case he might feel too vulnerable being naked right now. Dasher pushed it away and buried his head in the crook of Lance’s neck, his arms wrapping around the smaller man. 

Lance leaned back against the headboard “ talk to me, D” he said as he ran his hand over Dasher’s board shoulders. 

“ I don’t understand what’s wrong with me.. I want to make love with you, I really do” he said, needing Lance to know that he wanted him, that Dasher truly loved him. 

Lance sighed and smiled “ Dasher, there’s a difference between ‘wanting to’ and being ‘ready’ for sex” he said. Lance’s hands moved gently over Dasher’s shoulders. “ I am ready..” Dasher mumbled “ I just don’t want to hurt you..”.

Lance chuckled softly, his fingers tracing one of the many scars on Dashers back “Dasher, you’re not gonna hurt me”. Dasher hugged Lance closer “ you don’t know that..”. Lance rolled his eyes “ and neither do you”. 

They laid like that for a few minutes. Lance ran his hands over Dasher’s horns, scars and scales, as Dasher tried not to die from embarrassment. It was quiet. Dasher didn’t like how small his voice was as he finally said “ I don’t want you to get bored of me..”.

Lance couldn’t help the chuckle that left him “ I’m not gonna get bored of you. Now you’re being silly” he said. Dasher moved his head back to look at Lance “ but what if you do? Lance, I'm not attractive and I don’t have a lot to offer you. I mean.. you’re gorgeous, you could have anyone you want in the world.. What if one day you wake up and you realize you’re tired of me?” his eyes travelled down to look away. 

Lance felt his heart crack a bit. He didn’t know Dasher was that insecure and worried about their relationship. He held Dasher’s head in his hands “ look at me”. Lance waited till the dragonborn’s eyes were back on him again. 

“ I love you Dasher. I don’t ever want you to doubt that, okay?” Lance said, feeling Dasher’s head nod in his hands. “You’re amazing, and yeah, maybe I could have anyone. but the thing is, I don’t want anyone else. I want you”. Lance laid a kiss on Dasher’s nose. With that kiss, all Dasher’s nerves seemed to dull and relax.

“Let’s just lay back down and enjoy our night, we can talk and cuddle if you want to, I saw something funny today-” Lance said, trying to lighten the mood and cheer Dasher up. But Dasher kissed him mid sentence. Lance closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, his arms going back around Dasher’s neck. strong hands pulled Lance back down on the bed, and under him. 

“I love you. And I’m gonna make love to you now” Dasher said, more to himself than to Lance. But god damn, if it didn’t turn Lance on to be looked at like that. stern, but yet trusting and full of love. Lance nodded, his cheeks covered in a blush “ yes you are~” his voice was caught in his throat. 

Dasher kissed him again, burning with passion, and completely breathtaking. 

…………….

Lance panted as he laid on Dasher’s chest, still out of breath and exhausted. Dasher chuckled “ sorry, was it too rough?” he asked, a hint of worry under his voice. Lance clapped the spot his hand was resting on “ not at all.. But dear god, I can’t move” he chuckled. Lance’s hair was a pure mess of white curls, sticking up in every direction. 

The room was a mess, pillows, blankets and clothes all over the room. A hole in the bed’s headboard was next to Dasher’s head, but Lance couldn’t for the life of him remember how they made that. 

The candles were burnt out, the only light in the room came from the street and the moon going down outside the window, shining down on them. Dasher could see the first few glimpses of sunrise over the sea. coloring the sky in soft orange and pink colors.

Dasher blushed as he asked, too curious not to “ was I good?”. Lance smiled fondly “ you were amazing”. Lance thought he knew what sex was, but with Dasher, it had been completely different from anything he had experienced. It felt so much better because it was with someone he truly loved and who loved him back. 

“What time is it?” Lance asked, eyes closed as he nuzzled into Dasher’s chest, his head right over Dasher’s heart. Dasher stroked his shoulder “ I don’t know. Morning I would guess” he said. 

Dasher could see down to the docks from the window. Their crewmates were probably still asleep. Dasher smiled “ we should probably go soon” he said. 

Lance looked up at him with one eye open “you better carry me then. I don’t think I can walk”. Dasher chuckled “ alright”.

Lance closed his eye again “ just five more minutes~”. The hand that wasn’t holding Lance, was busy being played with by Lance's own free hand, locking and unlocking their fingers, gentle touches over each other. “Alright, but just five. The others might leave without us”.

Lance laughed “ they’re not gonna leave us” he said. Dasher raised an eyebrow, silence falling over them. Lance frowned and opened his eyes “... okay yeah, they would totally leave us”


End file.
